Po is Not My Boyfriend
by Dawn Felix
Summary: If you read the title then you know where this is heading so read it on you own risk so don't whining about.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Kung Fu Panda** if I own it I will made that, **Viper** and **Song** to have more screen time that **Tigress** and **Po.**

* * *

Tigress wondered, for the twenty time like why everyone was looking at her strangely whatever she around with Po. She was a more confused or amused look he would receive.

After few hours Tigress walk toward the training chamber and began her training. Monkey walked into the training chamber and saw Tigress pushing the doll bag, "Hey Tigress."

Tigress didn't answer and she keep pushing and kicking the doll bag because she has don't acknowledge of her friend.

"Come on, Tigress talk to me... is there something I said or did that I don't know about?" Monkey said as he finally get, Tigress attention.

Tigress sighed as she stop the pushing-doll bag to move to one side to another, "What did you want Monkey?"

"What do you think of Po?" Monkey said.

"That is the dragon warrior." Tigress respond.

Monkey rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant... what I mean is, that you been having thoughts about him... like more then friends? Have you?"

Tigress's eyes grew wide, "What you're saying, Monkey!" She yell to Money warrior.

Monkey cracked a smile, "You love Po... I knew it! You have a crush on Po! Oh, this is great! You have to tell him or even better yet, I'll tell him for you, I'll do it right now!"

Monkey was going to jump toward the door but, Tigress grab him and pin him to a wall.

"What the hell you think you do in?" Tigress said on anger.

"Oh, I get it... you want to tell him yourself. Well go ahead then." Monkey said, "I mean... it's so obvious. You hang out with him all the time!"

Tigress rolled her eyes, "I. Don't. Love. Po!" She shoot on anger.

"You... you don't? Then why were you hug him and spend you time with him?" Monkey asked.

"Because I'm her friend, nothing more." Tigress said.

"Sheesh, whatever." Monkey said, "You know who else think you have a crush on PO... Viper, Crane and Mantis." He whispered to Tigress.

"For Master Oogway, you guys are so wrong." Tigress snorted to herself. She let go Monkey and walk away.

"Oh, really? And why you always are on every mission with Po? Explain that Tigress?" Mantis said as he just jump on Monkey's shoulders.

"Because, Master Shifu always send us on a mission even when I reject to got with him... And I would not be interested in a immature guy like Po who is too stupid to take a mission too seriously and he has no table manners especially when it come to eat food." Tigress said.

"You're absolutely right there, Tigress." Mantis said.

Monkey roll his eyes, "Come on, Tigress... Just admint Po is your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, damn it! I am sick and tired of everyone assuming he is! First Master Shifu, then some random little girls and yes you!" Tigress said on a high level of anger.

Monkey and Mantis cover they faces on fear.

"He is so immature. He makes me look like Einstein on his BEST day. He sticks straws up his nose at restaurants. He has no plans for the future; he isn't trying to make something of himself. God he's lazy and childish and he could't seriously leave a simple food alone for five seconds? So who could care about a moron like that anyway?!" Tigress speak again on anger.

Mantis and Monkey look to each-other.

"So what if he never hesitates to throw himself between me and danger? or when he yelling my name when I was in danger. When he returned to us after he defeat Shen, well, I was just glad to see that he was okay and alive okay again. When I walk toward him and hug him when I saw him alive well I was just glad that he survive. It was just a hug it didn't mean anything." Said Tigress.

Monkey, Tigress and Mantis not noticing that, Viper and Crane where listed the conversation as they be hiding on the half open door of the training chamber.

"He's not my boyfriend. Boyfriends take girls on dates, not on a missions with their enemies there. Boyfriends hug the girlfriends and say sweet words, not just fall on the top of it. They hold you hands other times when than when either of you are injured or knocked down and any case relationship are for the weak." Tigress said.

And with that, Tigress walk away and exist the training chamber as, Viper and Crane hide before she can spot them.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah I know is was very rush, well is a one-shot fic anywa sorry people, I just can't see how Tigress will loves Po even when she respect him as a warrior. Besides, Po is a immature grow up child and the way he eat the food is disgusting so why you fans ship her with him and conclude is canon?

Oh well, in my opinion, Viper or Song would treat him much better, even if he is a immature grow up child man and also Viper and Song could teach him how Po so mature. If you want to know more why, you should visit my {Top 10 most Overrated/Hated Pairings} on DeviantART account {DawnFelix}.

Please do not comment if you're going to nit-pick at grammar or spelling or anything like it. Revisions like those should be left up to the author to find and correct but I pretty sure I don't need to correct anything.

You as a readers should comment on the content... was the story good? also, do NOT leave personal attacks or I'll have the review(comments) removed.


End file.
